Teatro
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Ahora solo queda cerrar los ojos y volver a construir una maldita farsa, y volver a creer tu mismo el estereotipo que te gusta mostrar, ya que tú no dejaras cabida a la luz, y volverás confortable ese lugar que muchos llegan a temer o eso es lo que deseas creer.


**Que se le va a hacer, se nota que soy una persona sumamente depresiva, pero esta vez me sirvió de algo este estado.**

**Un oneshot de Sasuke, las auras negativas que dan a relucir con este chico me son fascinantes – se que suena raro – porque muchas veces mientras excavo en su forma de ser me doy cuenta en ciertas similitudes que tiene conmigo jajaja. **

**Pues bien les dejare de hablar de cosas que tienen poco sentido y les dejare en paz para leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teatro<strong>

Ahora que estas en la antigua habitación que ocupaba tu hermano en la cueva Akatsuki, no puedes evitar llorar, llorar por ese ser que dio todo por tu bienestar. Te duele y tiendes muy seguido a ideas suicidas, si fuera por ti, hace mucho tu mal sana existencia se hubiera perdido en las afueras de esa maldita cueva. Pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo, sería la opción que sentirías más insultante para tu hermano, quien dio todo por ti, quien ha muerto por ti y quien lo que más quería era un futuro para ti. A ello se va el odio hacia el pueblo que te vio crecer, ya que no encuentras otro lugar donde puedas descargar tu ser.

El llanto te ahoga, sientes como tu fachada de chico frío se hace trisas, no te importa mientras las cuatro paredes que te resguardan te cubran de esa vergüenza, y mientras en este lugar encuentres otra vez un poco de la esencia de aquel que amaste, odiaste y por último volviste a lo primero, no te importaría estar por siempre en este terreno.

Lo sabes ¿no?

Tus acciones no son las indicadas, pero rápidamente sustituyes toda culpa por un odio que te ciega. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera es odio, vaya que has aprendido a mentir Sasuke, una vez fuiste muy bueno haciendo creer a la gente un desprecio inexistente a tu hermano y ahora haces el mismo teatrillo con tu pueblo natal. Eres tan bueno ocultando emociones y dando otras a conocer, que hasta tú mismo te crees todo lo que de tus labios salen a flote.

Y sin querer te das cuenta de que esta vida mortífera, que al parecer tiene algo en tu contra, no te dejará en paz hasta cometer su cometido. Claro que todo puede cambiar si tomas otro camino, pero tu orgullo es quien ya puso tranca a esa posibilidad y te deja acorralado en el vació.

Sufres, tal vez todo lo que sufrió tu hermano y como sabes que estas haciendo sufrir a mucha gente que te llego a apreciar. Sientes, todos los resentimientos que sintió Madara en años anteriores y que hasta ahora carga consigo. Maldices como tantas personas han maldecido al cruel destino que parece quererlos devorar. Y ocultas todas esas emociones que solo tú, puedes llegar a ocultar.

Pero ahora en todo el torbellino de emociones que muchas veces se apoderan de ti, no tienes otra que intentar meterte más en ese agujero que usaste como refugio desde que eras un niño y de nuevo ocultarte en la oscuridad y tomar como manta los buenos recuerdos y estrujarla tanto que esta te cuente una triste y patética historia.

Las lágrimas parecen solo gotas que provienen de la ira y no demuestran tu tristeza, tus pesares suenan más a reclamos con amenazas amedrentadas a estos y todo tú se trastorna y muestra una figura diferente, a la que piensas ser visto a ojos ajenos.

Ya no hay nada, no existe posibilidad. Este es tu mundo, por desgracia de ti y de todos los que te rodean, ya que no piensas sufrir solo e intentas meter a todo aquel que tus ojos visualicen a ese lugar donde residiste tanto tiempo.

Ahora solo queda cerrar los ojos y volver a construir una maldita farsa frente a todos los que te rodean, y volver a creer tu mismo el estereotipo que te gusta mostrar. Ya que tus ojos se han cerrado para siempre y no darán cabida a la luz, no importa si es que algo bueno o malo sucede, volviste confortable el lugar que muchos llegan a temer, o al menos eso es lo que quieres creer.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé soy despreciable, me salio terriblemente corto. Pero bueno eso es lo único que a alguien como yo le puede salir en su momento corto de inspiración, jajaja.<strong>

**Háganme feliz y déjenme un review, por favor. Ok? **


End file.
